Problem: The following line passes through point $(-10, 6)$ : $y = -\dfrac{11}{13} x + b$ What is the value of the $y$ -intercept $b$ ?
Substituting $(-10, 6)$ into the equation gives: $6 = -\dfrac{11}{13} \cdot -10 + b$ $6 = \dfrac{110}{13} + b$ $b = 6 - \dfrac{110}{13}$ $b = -\dfrac{32}{13}$ Plugging in $-\dfrac{32}{13}$ for $b$, we get $y = -\dfrac{11}{13} x - \dfrac{32}{13}$. ${1}$ ${2}$ ${3}$ ${4}$ ${5}$ ${6}$ ${7}$ ${8}$ ${9}$ ${10}$ ${\llap{-}2}$ ${\llap{-}3}$ ${\llap{-}4}$ ${\llap{-}5}$ ${\llap{-}6}$ ${\llap{-}7}$ ${\llap{-}8}$ ${\llap{-}9}$ ${\llap{-}10}$ ${1}$ ${2}$ ${3}$ ${4}$ ${5}$ ${6}$ ${7}$ ${8}$ ${9}$ ${10}$ ${\llap{-}2}$ ${\llap{-}3}$ ${\llap{-}4}$ ${\llap{-}5}$ ${\llap{-}6}$ ${\llap{-}7}$ ${\llap{-}8}$ ${\llap{-}9}$ ${\llap{-}10}$ $(-10, 6)$